


Knights And Heartthrobs

by fs_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best friends since high school, Comfort, Cops Markmin, Fluff, Jaemin is openly gay where as Mark is a closet gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_hyuck/pseuds/fs_hyuck
Summary: Mark says the unspoken words out loud.





	Knights And Heartthrobs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one line out of a show.
> 
> English is not my first language, I apologize beforehand for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Markles!” A voice rang through the precinct, a happy Jaemin skipped through the main hall to get to the desks. A certain person’s desk, “Wake up! We have an emergency!” 

 

He was at Mark’s desk.

 

“Mark!” Jaemin shook the asleep boy, “Wake up or chief is going to get mad at you!”

 

With that Mark shot up from his tiny nap behind his computer, he looked around and questioned where he was until he saw the familiar report he was working on before he fell asleep. He sighed and rubbed in his eyes until he felt another push against his shoulders, his hands fell from his face onto the desk and he looked at Jaemin’s ever so bright face.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We have a place to go to!” Jaemin clapped in his hands, “Get off your lazy ass!”

 

“Oh my god, okay!” Mark got up from his chair, or better-said got dragged off his chair. “What’s the case though?”

 

“A kidnapping.” Jaemin said seriously, it caused Mark to stop in his tracks.

 

“What? Why would you wake me up so cheery then?!” Mark suddenly walked past Jaemin to their police car, he was about to open the door of the car when Jaemin began to chuckle.

 

“Calm down, remember that one time someone reported a kidnapping and it was just the neighbor letting out the owner’s dog.” Jaemin had walked to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat at the same time Mark got in the driver’s seat. “This could just be the same thing because normally a person would give more information than panicked screaming and saying a name over and over again.”

 

“That is usually what people do when they report a kidnapping or someone missing, Jaemin…” Mark trailed off as he started the car and drove away.

 

“Hmm, if it lets you sleep at night.” Jaemin huffed as Mark rolled his eyes before he focused back on the road. After a while of silence, Jaemin broke it again, “What if the dude on the phone is really cute?”

 

“We are not going to talk about this again.” Mark started to sound annoyed, “We are here for solving crime not for spotting cute, hot or sexy men.” 

 

“Mean.” Jaemin said like a child, “Can’t help it that I am looking for someone to love.” 

 

Mark decided to remain silent but his mind didn’t, you see, Mark thinks life really wants to tear him down. First of all, when he was young he always felt different he only figured out why when he went to high school, girls fell head over heels for him but he never felt the same. Until one day he stumbled upon one person, in particular, his police partner Na Jaemin. It was the first time Mark figured out why he felt so different but he wasn’t alone because not sometime later did he find out that Jaemin was exactly the same as him, only just a little bit different. Jaemin was the one that was already out of the closet, he flirted a bit with every guy he found cute, hot or sexy, didn’t matter if they were straight. Mark didn’t want to accept his feelings until his heart and his mind screamed it at him, though it doesn’t really affect anything. Even though he knew no one in his life would blink an eye if Mark told them his secret he was still too afraid to say it out loud.

 

“Hey!” Jaemin waved his hand in front of Mark’s face snapping him out of his daze, “We’re here if you haven’t noticed.” 

 

“Uh, right.” Jaemin stepped aside so that Mark could exit the car, “I’m okay, don’t worry.” Mark smiled at Jaemin’s worrying expression. “Let’s go!” He dragged his best friend since high school through the parking lot, only to feel him trying to pull Mark back.

 

“You forgot to lock the car, you idiot!” After getting smacked multiple times on the shoulder Mark ran back a little bit to lock the car and then ran back to end up next to his partner. Even though Mark is a year older than Jaemin, the latter is still a little bit taller than him.

 

“Hey, come on.” Jaemin whined, “You space out way more often than you used to do…”

 

“It's fine! I'm fine.” Mark said as they arrived at the door that would lead to all the apartments. “What was the name?” 

 

“Lee Jeno.” Jaemin said as he pressed the button to call, after a few beeps the person in the apartment answered. 

 

“H-Hello?” A stuttering voice sounded through the speaker, Jaemin mouthed the word ‘cute’ to Mark with a small glint in his eyes.

 

Mark rolled his eyes once again and lightly hit Jaemin on the head, “Yes, hello. Are you Lee Jeno?”

 

“Yes? Who is this?” 

 

“We are from the NCTPD, we are here because you called in a kidnapping. We would like to ask you a few questions, will you let us come inside?” Mark said the lines he has practiced in his mind over and over again.

 

“Ah! Yes! I'll unlock the door.” A loud buzzing sound followed the voice, Jaemin opened the door and Mark said a quick thank you before they entered the building. In silence, they walked towards the apartment of Lee Jeno, who was already waiting outside in the hall. 

 

Tear stained cheeks, red eyes and dressed in a plain tee and sweatpants. “Oh, wow.” The boy said as he saw the cops getting closer, he hid his face in embarrassment.

 

“Are you okay, sir?”

 

Jeno flinched at the last part of the sentence, “Please, call me Jeno.” He slowly took away his hands from his face, “I look like a mess, I am sorry.”

 

“You look beautiful no need to be embarrassed, cutie.” Jaemin replied bluntly, Jeno looked taken aback and Mark hit Jaemin on the shoulder. 

 

“Back to the case, you reported in a kidnapping? Could you tell us what happened?” 

 

“Yes, right.” Tears gathered in Jeno's eyes, “My baby wasn't in my home when I got home.”

 

“And with your baby, you mean a person or?” Mark questioned with his little notebook in hand.

 

“No, I mean my cat.” At the thought Jeno burst out in crying, he clung to the nearest person and to Mark's luck that was him. Jaemin carefully took over the notebook that was in Mark's hand as well as the pen.

 

“Do you have any idea who could've taken, uh, your cat?” Jaemin tried to keep himself together, but the sight that was in front of him was too funny as well as this situation. Mark was trying to comfort the sobbing Jeno and every time Jeno buried his face more into Mark's neck the more Mark tried to move his head back.

 

“Who would've done what?” A voice sounded from the left, the direction of where the door to the stairs led. “Jeno, what happened?” 

 

“Someone took my baby.” Jeno raised his head and could barely look through his eyes because everything was blurry. He blinked a few times and finally he saw who stood in front of him, Renjun stood there with an annoyed expression and Jeno's cat nuzzled in his arm.

 

“I am so sorry, officers.” Renjun declared, “So sorry that this idiot here is wasting your time.”

 

“My baby!” Jeno yelled and grabbed his cat out of Renjun's hands, the cat didn't struggle and gave in to the affection of his owner.

 

“It is no problem, gorgeous.” Jaemin winked and Mark rolled his eyes yet again, the tiny male's cheeks blushed while he muttered a quiet 'disgusting’ underneath his breath.

 

“I'll handle this further, again I'm sorry for wasting your time.” Renjun bowed, then he ushered Jeno back inside the apartment.

 

“Well, I wouldn't be wasting my time if I maybe got your number?” Jaemin asked, “And his.” He pointed to Jeno who was still in the hallway of the apartment. 

 

Renjun's cheeks deepen in color before he held his hand out for Jaemin's phone, Jaemin smiled brightly while Mark just tried to hide his annoyance.

 

Renjun typed in the two numbers and then gave the phone back to Jaemin without looking at the bright boy. With that done they bid their farewells and the two cops left the apartment building.

 

“And that is how you score, Mark.” Jaemin stuck his tongue out to the driver of the car, Mark only chuckled.

 

“But if that Jeno guy called to the station with his phone, you would already have his number.”

 

“And what about it?” 

 

“Now you just sounded like a player, asking for both of their numbers.” Mark took his eyes off the road for a quick second to look at Jaemin's expression, he chuckled as he saw the shock on Jaemin's face.

 

“But I only have one boy on my mind.” Jaemin said quietly, it was that they were in front of a red light and were standing still, otherwise Mark wouldn't have been able to hear what Jaemin said.

 

His heart dropped a bit, “Who?” Mark tried to ask as teasingly as possible, Jaemin turned his face away from Mark.

 

“No one.”

 

“You literally just said that you have someone on your mind and now there is suddenly no one?” Mark laughed, but from the corner of his eye he still didn’t see Jaemin turn his way, “I’ll let it slide this time.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

With that they fell into a peaceful silence again until they reached the precinct, both of them got out of the car and most of the time they would just split up and they would go their own way. But before Mark could reach the door a hand wrapped around his wrist, so he looked back at Jaemin.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

Mark was taken aback by the sudden question and normally Jaemin wouldn’t even ask something like that, he would just throw himself into Mark’s arms then he would stay there for a good five minutes and afterwards he would act as if nothing happened. Mark nodded subconsciously and a second later he had the younger in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jaemin let go, he smiled at Mark.

 

“Now your shift is over, go home.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, no go to the chief, sign off and go home.” Jaemin opens the door that would lead them back into the precinct, “I’ll do the paperwork.”

 

“Jaemin…”

 

“Do you want me to kick your ass?” 

 

“No.” With that Mark walked past a smirking Jaemin, he felt a force hit his behind and he immediately turned around. 

 

“You said no to kicking, not to hitting.” 

 

“You didn’t even ask that!” Mark yelled after Jaemin who was already walking away. He heard a sigh coming from the front desk, he turned to look into the direction of the sigh.

 

“I taught him well.”

 

“Shut up, Nakamoto.”

 

“That is not the right way to talk to your seniors, Lee!” But Mark was already out of sight. 

 

Once Mark had done all that Jaemin asked him to do except go home he went by Jaemin’s desk and set the coffee, he had gotten, down before ruffling the boy’s hair and not looking back when he heard him complaining. Usually, Mark would walk to the bus but he was running a bit late in the morning so he took his motorcycle to work today, he had changed into his biker and normal clothing in the locker room. 

 

He went home and parked his motorcycle in the shared garage, he took off his helmet with a sigh. He was really tired and all he wanted to do was sleep but his neighbor opened his door at the same time Mark opened his. 

 

“Oh, hey Mark.”

 

“Hey, Jaehyun.” Mark replied sleepy, he noticed that his neighbor’s eyes were slightly red, “Have you been crying?” Mark leaned a bit closer but Jaehyun moved back.

 

“N-No.” A noise came from inside, “Kun, you alright?”

 

“Yes!” Kun appears behind Jaehyun his eyes also red, “Hey, Mark!”

 

“Hey, Kun.” Mark smiled, guessing both of them had a crying party. “Well I am going to head inside, you two also look like you are going somewhere. Drive safely.” With that Mark entered his apartment, he placed his helmet on the floor near the door and took off his biker clothes. His phone buzzed in his back pocket as he hung his jacket on the coat rack and took off his shoes.

 

Mark was too lazy to check and too tired to get to his bed, so he crashed on the soft couch in his living room and drifted off to sleep. 

 

A sudden noise woke him up, startled he looked at his clock. He slept for two whole hours, the noise kept getting louder. “What the fuck.” Mark ruffled his hair and walked towards the kitchen, the beeping got louder and once Mark stood in the doorway he saw what caused the noise.

 

“How many times have I told you not to break into my apartment without me knowing?” Mark asked, it startled the male in the kitchen who was busy trying to get the microwave to work.

 

“You weren’t answering your texts!”

 

“Jaemin…” Mark sighed, “I am tired, what are you doing here?”

 

“Making you food!” Jaemin showed the plastic bags that he had brought, “But your microwave isn’t working.”

 

“When did you get here?”

 

“Two minutes ago…” Mark reached for the bags and took them from Jaemin’s hands, he walked back to living room and put them down.

 

“So it is still hot, why would you want to put it in the microwave?”

 

Jaemin sat down on the couch as Mark grabbed plates and something to drink, “I didn’t want to wake you up…”

 

“Well, what would you be doing then? Stare at me while I sleep?” Mark laughed at his own joke, Jaemin's cheeks colored red as he pushed Mark away from him.

 

Eventually, they turned on the tv and ate dinner together, after dinner they watched a movie and sat underneath the same blanket. Even though they have been best friends since high school they never sat underneath the same blanket when watching a movie.

 

They watched movie after movie and soon it was 2 A.M., “It is getting pretty late.” Mark said, he knew they both had an early shift but he didn't have the heart to tell Jaemin to go to his own apartment.

 

“You can stay here if you want?” Mark was hesitant to ask the question but he finally did, Jaemin smiled lazily at him and nodded.

 

“That would be nice, I am too tired to ride my bike.” 

 

Speaking of Jaemin's bike, “Is it in front of the apartment?”

 

“Yes? Should we put it in the garage then?” Jaemin asked and that was already Mark's idea. Together they put on their shoes before walking down the stairs, Mark opened the door to the garage and Jaemin set his bike inside while Mark checked his mail.

 

“Fuck, another one.” He had gotten another notice that he needed to pay his last month's rent, he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He hid the envelope in his back pocket and went to check on Jaemin, he succeeded in putting the bike in the little-shared garage Mark and his neighbor had.

 

Mark closed the door again and both of them went back into the apartment, where Mark gave Jaemin an oversized sweater of his and some sleeping shorts. “You can have the bed.” Mark said as he grabbed his own sleeping clothes, a simple tee, and some sweatpants. 

 

“What? No! You take the bed, it is your house, silly.” Jaemin took the clothes out of Mark's hands and threw them on the bed. Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed the clothes again, “Yes it is my house and I say that you can have the bed.”

 

With that Mark exited the bedroom and entered the living room, he grabbed an extra pair of blankets and pillows from the cupboard, he then proceeded to lay them down on the couch.

 

He changed into his sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth since Jaemin was over he grabbed a new toothbrush he recently bought and gave it to him so that Jaemin also could brush his teeth. They said goodnight to each other and they drifted off to sleep in separate rooms.

 

Once again Mark woke up after a little while, he felt a weight lying on top of him, something was tickling his chin but before he tried to discover what the weight was he checked what time it was. 5 A.M. Mark groaned and it caused the weight that laid on top of him to shift in its place. Mark looked down when he turned on his flashlight on his phone and saw a mop of brown hair and a tiny bit of his favorite purple sweater.

 

Mark could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized that Jaemin was lying on top of him, his best friend, his crush, basically the reason he found out he was gay.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to fall back asleep now?!” He whispered to himself, his heart racing a mile an hour. Their shift would start again in 3 hours, Mark needs all the sleep he could get, so even though he would rather treasure each moment of what was happening right now, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Jaemin's waist. Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep again.

  
  


\--

  
  


“No sleeping behind the front desk, Lee.” Mark's head shot up from its place on Mark's arms, he started directly in Chief Taeyong's eyes.

 

“It won't happen again, sir!” Mark quickly apologized, Jaemin next to him chuckled.

 

“You shouldn't be laughing, Na. You should keep him awake.” This time it was Mark that stifled a laugh.

 

“How should I do that sir?”

 

“I don't know, get some coffee for the both of you.” Jaemin nodded at the same time as Mark did, Taeyong walked away not before smiling at the two.

 

“Something definitely happened to ruin his mood like that.” Jaemin turned to Mark, who avoided eye contact for what felt like the thousandth time in the morning. “And what is with you?”

 

“Nothing.” The thought of waking up to see Jaemin laying on top of him resurfaced in his mind, his cheeks reddened once again.

 

“Oh, Mark Lee is blushing!” Jaemin pinched Mark's cheek while a bright smile was plastered on his face, “Which girl managed to do that?” 

 

Mark rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Jaemin away from him, “No one.” He pushed his chair back and stood up, “I'm going to get coffee, do you want?”

 

“Yes, thank you very much, cutie.” Mark nodded in response and walked away, trying his best to hide his blush.

 

When he got to the coffee machine he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Mark knew that Jaemin knew about the thing that happened in the morning, but Jaemin didn't seem to mind that his sleepwalking self placed himself on Mark instead of back in Mark's bed. They then went to work on Mark's motorcycle and Jaemin borrowed another shirt of Mark to wear underneath his police uniform.

 

When Mark got back with the coffee they resumed to work the rest of their shift, Mark then took Jaemin back to his home again so that Jaemin could take his bike and go back to his own apartment.

 

The rest of the week was filled with work, Jaemin staying over multiple times and more work. Next thing Mark knew it was Tuesday again, this time he woke up without Jaemin laying next to him. He sighed and got up, not wanting to start his early shift. Mark is not a fan of the early shift, it means that he has to work at the front desk and as a field agent that is the most boring job in the whole police department. But it is a little less boring when he has it with Jaemin, sadly it will be the last time today because Jaemin will stop working the early shift. But then again it is not like they are going to stop working together as field agents.

 

Mark made a quick breakfast and placed it on the kitchen counter, after that he went to get dressed. He then quickly ate his breakfast and brushed his teeth. He chose to take the bus again today, but before he went out he opens his mailbox again.

 

He found another warning but this time that the renter would come on by tomorrow morning, Mark's world broke into pieces. He knew he wasn't making enough money to pay for the rent and for his mother's medication but he would rather be kicked out of his apartment than cut his payments for the medication. He ripped the letter in four before throwing it in the nearest trash can, he wrapped his hand around the keys of his precious apartment while knowing that he wouldn't come back to it that night, he made up his mind to sleep over at Jaemin's this night.

 

He got to work and changed once again into his uniform, he already felt worn out and he hadn't even started his shift. 

 

“Hey, Markles!” The ever-so bright Jaemin greeted him, “Ready for the last early shift together?” There was a hint of sadness laced in his voice, Mark smiled sadly and nodded.

 

“Yes, I hope that at least something happens today.” Mark ruffled his hair into place before leaning in the counter, “Do you want some coffee?”

 

Jaemin nodded, “We love a gentleman!” He said as Mark walked away laughing. Somehow Jaemin always makes Mark feel better if anyone would ask him he would tell them that he loves his best friend more than in a friendly way. Sadly everyone thinks Mark is not into guys because he never told anyone except his parents that he isn't straight.

 

Mark placed the cup of coffee on Jaemin's desk before he sat down behind his own, “Let's start these agonizing hours!” Mark said with fake enthusiasm as Jaemin laughed loudly.

 

Two hours had passed before the door opened and a tiny male burst into the police precinct, “I want to file in a report!” 

 

Mark and Jaemin both were taken aback about the amount of anger that radiated from the guy in front of them. “Can you tell us what happened, sir?” Mark tried to ask as calmly as possible.

 

“What happened! I will tell you what happened!” The brown haired male sneered, “My apartment got broken into! All my LPs are gone!”

 

“Sir, I need you to calm down.” 

 

“Calm down? How can I calm down!”

 

“You are pretty cute has anyone told you that before?” Jaemin asked the male who looked at him as if Jaemin grew two heads.

 

“I told you to not walk so fast! Like I know you are angry but you need to calm it down two notches, babe.” A deep voice sounded as another male walked in and stood beside the tinier guy.

 

The tiny guy looked at the taller one and back to Jaemin, “He does.” 

 

“What do I do?”

 

In the meantime, Jaemin was trying to hide his embarrassment, but he did manage to get the brown haired male to calm down.

 

“You call me cute on a daily basis, Yukhei.” 

 

“Oh, yeah I do. My cute Donghyuckie.” Yukhei pinched Donghyuck's cheek in response, but Donghyuck was not pleased with the reaction he got.

 

“What kind of reaction is that? Your boyfriend just got called cute by another guy, you should be jealous!” Donghyuck sounded clearly upset, “Like him!” He pointed at Mark and Jaemin looked at him, to his surprise Mark had a kind of look in his eye that Jaemin could identify as jealousy.

 

“Oh, no. Why would I? He is just another person that knows how cute you are.”

 

“It was just a method to calm you down.” Jaemin finally spoke up after the whole fiasco played out in front of him. “Now let's fill in that report.” Jaemin got out of his chair with the required documents in hand, his hand touched Mark's shoulder, “Can you handle it alone for a little bit?”

 

It snapped Mark out of his little daze, he looked at Jaemin and nodded.

 

“You are not coming with.” Donghyuck said once Yukhei stepped one foot forward, Yukhei looked like a confused puppy not knowing what he did wrong, “Your face will distract me and I need to focus.” Donghyuck quickly pulled Yukhei in for a kiss before following Jaemin to a separate room.

 

It left Yukhei and Mark alone, it was silent for a little bit before Mark also stood up. “Do you want something to drink?” 

 

Yukhei nodded, “Coffee would be nice. It may take a while.”

 

Mark smiled slightly as he stepped out from the desk area, once again he walked to the coffee machine and let it make two coffees before heading back again.

 

“Hey, Markles.” Taeyong came in front of him all of a sudden that it scared the younger, “Sorry.” Taeyong apologized quickly, gaze still on the papers in his hands, “Could you put this in the computer for me?” 

 

Taeyong handed him a paper but when he saw that Mark's hands were full he apologized yet again, “I'll walk with you to the front desk.” 

 

Mark nodded and they both walked back to where Yukhei was waiting, “Here you go.” Mark smiled yet again as he handed the coffee to Yukhei, he then turned to Taeyong and took the paper in his hand, “I'll try to get it done right away.”

 

Mark walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair, Taeyong disappeared out of sight and Yukhei turned to look at Mark. “So, um, don’t get mad.” Yukhei started and let silence fall.

 

“But?” Mark asked, taking his eyes off his work but still typing away on the keyboard.

 

“I actually let my friend Jungwoo steal the LPs from Donghyuck’s apartment so that I could use them tomorrow for our anniversary celebration.” Yukhei leaned a bit closer to Mark, “The LPs are at Jungwoo’s house and I’ll pick them up tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, but he doesn’t know?”

 

“No, he doesn’t and I wanted to stop him from going to the police but he looked so angry and upset that I couldn’t say no.” Yukhei put his head in his hand while sighing. 

 

“You also could’ve asked if you could borrow them…” Mark trailed off, taking a sip of his coffee afterwards.

 

“That would be a bit suspicious because I don’t have a player for it.”

 

“So I guess you want to ask me not to follow through on the report?” Mark asked while looking at Yukhei, who nodded silently. “Okay.” He answered back at the same time Jaemin and Donghyuck came out of the separate room. Yukhei looked as if he was going to say something more but held himself back as his boyfriend cuddled in his side again. Yukhei placed the empty paper cup back onto the front desk and he laid a pen down next to it.

 

With a smile, they said their farewells to both Jaemin and Mark, before they exited the building. Mark turned to Jaemin and took the paper out of the younger's hand within milliseconds, he put it in the shredding machine letting it tear the paper apart.

 

“Hey!” Jaemin yelled out, “Why would you-”

 

“It is an anniversary plan, set up by Yukhei, he told me so himself.” Mark cut Jaemin off before the male could say something else.

 

“That makes sense.” Mark thought Jaemin would've gone in discussion over what he said, normally not liking it when his work plan gets thrown away.

 

Both of them went back to their work, Mark was able to finish the paper Taeyong had asked him to put in the computer, so he sent it to Taeyong and placed the paper in a drawer. The ending of their shift was nearing and Mark still hadn't asked Jaemin if he could stay over.

 

“So, you doing anything tonight?” Jaemin asked out of the blue, turning his chair so that he was facing Mark.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Great! Do you want to go to a party with me?” Mark could see the pleading in Jaemin's eyes as the latter pull his chair a bit closer to his own. “You can stay at mine afterwards.” 

 

Mark smiled slightly, it was the thing he was just going to ask, feeling a bit confident he threaded his fingers with Jaemin's. “I would love to.”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Oh~ I love the little chains.” Jaemin's fingers trailed over the metal that was hanging from the belt loop of Mark's jeans, Jaemin was a bit too close for Mark's liking but since they were both a bit tipsy he let it go.

 

They had arrived at the party several hours earlier and it was beginning to end because people were leaving one by one. Jaemin lent one of his sweaters with a lot of holes in them to Mark because it fit the bad boy vibe Mark was radiating with the ripped pants he changed into when they were done with work.

 

Jaemin himself wanted to go full out even though it was pretty cold at night, he chose to wear shorts and an oversized shirt over it he once had stolen from Mark's closet. Underneath the shorts he had put on fishnets and the matching army boots he bought for the two of them, Mark was lucky that he wore them to work otherwise he wouldn't be wearing them now.

 

Mark fiddled with the choker Jaemin had insisted to wear, his heart beating a mile an hour. Suddenly Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and leaned against the older, who was not ready for the sudden weight shift and it caused them to stagger backwards until Mark's back hit a wall. Jaemin just giggled as he nuzzled his face further into Mark's neck, the action made the other boy's cheeks color a bright red.

 

“You know, I am so proud of you.” Jaemin whispered softly, it was a miracle that Mark could hear him over the music that was still booming loudly throughout the house.

 

“Proud of what?” Mark pushed Jaemin a bit away so that he could look into the younger's tear-glazed eyes.

 

“That you told a bunch of strangers and your best friend one of your biggest secrets.” 

 

“Oh, yeah right…” Mark scratched the back of his head, “That, heh.” 

 

Jaemin was talking about what had happened a little bit earlier, they were playing truth or dare and when Mark picked truth like a loser he was asked to reveal something he hasn't ever told anyone before. And because of the reassuring squeeze in his hand from Jaemin, Mark was brave enough to tell a bunch of random people he just met and Jaemin that he was gay.

 

Now Jaemin was showering him with affection and Mark didn't know how much longer he was going to hold on, because Jaemin made his heart pace quicken and his breath taken away. 

 

“I'm going to drink some water, okay?” Mark untangled Jaemin from himself, “Stay here I will get you some too.” 

 

He filled up the plastic cup with water multiple times before chugging it down in mere seconds, after downing four he had enough, he grabbed another cup and filled both with water for Jaemin to drink. But when he arrived back at the place where he left Jaemin he saw some tall guy towering over him with his hand dangerously close to Jaemin's ass. 

 

Jaemin continued to giggle and lean onto the guy's chest multiple times, only terror soon struck over his face when he felt a squeeze on a place he rather did not want to be squeezed. Mark wanted to put the cups down so he was turning around until he heard a loud smacking sound. With a grin, he turned back to face Jaemin and he saw the younger walking towards him, the guy from before slowly sliding down the wall, his left cheek getting redder and redder.

 

“You brought me something to drink!” Jaemin said happily as he took one of the two cups out of Mark's hands, “Just the gentleman I am looking for!” He said brushing it off as a joke but turning his head a bit so that he could see the guy, who now was sitting down on the floor, “Instead of some fuckboy.”

 

The cup in Jaemin's hand was empty after a few seconds, Mark put the other cup inside the cup Jaemin was already holding, “Oh, you got two!” 

 

Mark just chuckled in response, when Jaemin was done he threw the cups backwards and to his luck, they landed on top of the guy's head. In celebration Jaemin threw his arms over Mark's shoulders and hugged the boy close, Jaemin pushed away a little again and put his forehead against Mark's, “Shall we go home?” 

 

Mark nearly got lost in Jaemin's eyes before he responded, “Yes, let's.” With a smile, he lifted Jaemin up and Jaemin wrapped his legs around Mark's back, his arms gripped the boy's shoulders tightly. Mark's arms were secure underneath Jaemin's thighs.

 

“How in the hell do you wanna walk like that?!” Jaemin hollered in laughter as Mark tried to set a few steps but Jaemin kept slipping more towards the floor. 

 

“How else do you want me to hold you?!” Mark laughed too, struggling to keep his best friend around his waist. But by the look, Jaemin was giving him he already knew how to hold him, so Mark threw Jaemin a little bit up in the air so that his arms could support Jaemin by the butt.

 

“Like that.” Jaemin giggled before relaxing back against Mark, “If you do that then I don't know where I am walking!” Mark chuckled as his and Jaemin's foreheads kept colliding with every step Mark took.

 

Jaemin moved his head so that it was resting on his own arm that was still around Mark's shoulder, “Better?”

 

“Much better, yes.” Mark said as he carefully made his way down the front doorsteps, “You still have the car keys right?”

 

“Yup!” Jaemin grabbed the keys out of his back pocket carefully, trying not to disturb the balance. “Let me down.”

 

Jaemin said as he saw that they were nearing the car, Mark just laughed and ignored him, “I said let me down!” He hit Mark’s shoulders with his left 

 

“Okay.” Mark removed his hands from underneath Jaemin causing the younger to slip down Mark’s waist, in shock Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders tighter at the same time Mark’s arms found their way underneath Jaemin again.

 

“You asshole!” Jaemin whined fake crying into Mark’s shoulder, “You were going to drop me!”

 

“You said to let you down.” Mark chuckled, they had arrived at the car and Mark slowly let Jaemin down.

 

“Not like that!” Jaemin pouted as he unlocked the car and passed the keys to Mark, before opening the door and getting into the passenger seat. They both knew that Mark was the soberest one out of the two and that is why he would make sure that they both would arrive safely at Jaemin’s apartment.

 

“It looks like it is going to rain soon.” Mark said as he began driving away from the house, Jaemin's friend waved at them so he waved back.

 

“If it is going to rain try to stop somewhere, I don't trust the roads especially when you had something to drink.” Jaemin said as he shivered in his seat, head leaning against the window.

 

Mark hummed in response, he turned the radio a bit louder so that the soft melody filled the silence. “Don't you have a jacket somewhere?” Mark asked as he took multiple worried glances at the shivering Jaemin, even with the heater on in the car the poor boy was still really cold.

 

“No, I don't…” Jaemin trailed off as his eyes were focused on the outside world, soon enough it began raining and not so lightly either. Jaemin panicked and looked around frankly in search of a parking place. “There! Go there!”

 

Jaemin pointed to a restaurant with a parking lot next to it, Mark took a turn and drove onto the terrain, he parked the car near the end of the parking lot as far away as he could from the restaurant.

 

“I hope it won't begin to thunder as well.” Jaemin curled into a ball, he brought up his knees and placed his feet onto the seat, “I hate thunder.”

 

“I know you do.” Mark reached out and ran his hand through Jaemin's dark brown locks. It was a way of calming him down. “But it is just rain, you'll be okay.”

 

Jaemin smiled at him and leaned into the touch of Mark's hand, “With you next to me, I know so.”

 

Mark's mind went blank, his hand stopped on top of Jaemin's head and the blush crept onto his cheeks. He has heard it many times before but every time his mind would just go blank, heartbeat would quicken and a second later his mind would fill with so many unspoken words. That is until Mark felt a certain confidence and said some of those unspoken words out loud.

 

“I like you, Jaemin.” The rain started to get less heavy and the melody of the music was being heard again. “In more than a friend or best friend way.” The blush deepened as he told Jaemin his feelings.

 

Jaemin chuckled softly, with one of his 'oh so’ bright smiles plastered on his face, “I like you too, Mark, I have for a long time.”

 

Mark's eyes traveled to Jaemin's lips, he always longed to have those on his own, even though they are slightly chapped his own were too so it wouldn't matter anyway. His eyes met Jaemin's again and he smiled slightly, “C-Can I kiss you?”

 

“I was just about to ask.” Jaemin unbuckled his seat belt as did Mark, they both leaned in until their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. Jaemin was the first one to pull away, Mark chased after his lips. But it ended up with their foreheads pressed against the other's added with some lovesick giggling.

 

“We should go home, the rain has stopped.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We should.” Mark smiled as he buckled his seatbelt again and waited for Jaemin to finish buckling his. He then started driving again with Jaemin instructing the way every now and then.

 

Everything else went by in a blur until Mark found himself lying in bed, changed into some pajamas next to Jaemin, who was cuddled into his side sound asleep. He took one more look at the time and seeing that it was already really late he knew he had to fall asleep soon because he would take over a colleague's shift in the morning. Mark place his phone down and ran his hand through Jaemin's hair once again before kissing the younger's forehead. He turned his head towards the ceiling and let his eyelids slowly shut, the tiredness of the day started to seep into his body and soon enough Mark was sound asleep.

 

 

\--

 

 

It has been a tiring Wednesday for Mark and all he wanted to do was get home, he had to leave the love of his life asleep because it was his day off and doing the same work he does Mark knows that every day off you get is something you should cherish. So he let Jaemin sleep, but not without giving him another forehead kiss and leaving him a note that he had an early shift but also an afternoon shift.

 

He had called Jaemin during his breaks and texted him on his way to his own apartment, but not before he got Chinese takeout. He met Yukhei again who was working there, Yukhei too recognized him and gave him a discount because Mark had helped him. The anniversary surprise would happen that night so there weren't a lot of updates but they exchanged numbers so Yukhei could tell Mark how that all went. After several minutes of waiting and getting to know Yukhei better, Mark finally got his order handed to him in a plastic bag. He didn't have time to properly say goodbye to Yukhei as he was already helping another customer at the bar side. So he just smiled and waved when Yukhei glanced his way, the male waved back and Mark took that as the sign for him to leave.

 

When he arrived home he checked the mailbox first before going up the stairs, he had a warning notice in his mailbox and he sighed. The person he so amazingly dodged yesterday was going to be at his door again tomorrow, early in the morning on his day off. 

 

Mark ate his dinner as he watched the TV show that played on his device, reality sinking in that he will probably be kicked out of his apartment, due to not paying the rent on time for several months now. 

 

After dinner Mark freshened up and got ready for bed, he texted Jaemin a quick goodnight before he let himself fall onto his bed. He crawled underneath the covers and let the exhaustion wash over him, he quickly fell asleep.

 

The next thing Mark knew was that he was awoken by loud banging on the door, when he opened the door he was greeted by a not so happy renter. They raised their voice at Mark multiple times as Mark tried to defend himself once again, but this time it didn't work out and a piece of paper was pushed into his chest. The renter walked away angrily and left the poor boy alone for the rest of the time he would still be in that apartment.

 

Mark looked at the paper in his hands, it was a notice that he needed to leave the apartment by Sunday because the renter had, had enough and rented the place to someone else who was able to move in that Sunday. Mark groaned as he closed his door, he didn't know what to do, he could maybe stay with some friends for a while because most of the furniture here wasn't his. But still, he now has to look for another place to live in.

 

Mark turned off his phone and declared the rest of the day as a sleep day, as he was still exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and disappear for a while.

 

So with a few breaks for food and texting Jaemin, Mark was able to sleep the rest of the day until a few hours before work started on Friday. He was excited to go back to work but he was not as happy as he most of the time is, with a deadline getting closer and closer, he didn’t know if he could talk about it with Jaemin nor did he know where he would be able to go.

 

He entered the precinct and went to the locker room to change into his uniform, he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked towards his desk but before he could make it he got tackled into a hug.

 

“Markles!” Jaemin yelled out as he hugged him, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Mark chuckled softly, but he avoided eye contact. Jaemin pecked the boy’s lips and it made Mark feel embarrassed, he wasn’t used to be this open about things but he liked the change.

 

“Is something wrong?” Jaemin asked him as he let go and stood up straight, “It looks like something is bothering you, you know that you can tell me everything, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Mark looked the other way and refused to meet Jaemin’s ever so glowing eyes, “I know.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it? We can go to the locker room if that makes you a bit more comfortable.” Jaemin rested his hand on Mark’s shoulder and made him look into his eyes, Mark nodded and both of them walked away from the rest of their colleagues.

 

They sat down on the benches in the room and Mark fiddled with his fingers. It stayed silent for a long time until Jaemin broke it with a question.

 

“Is it about Tuesday night? Are you afraid?”

 

Mark’s head shot up and he looked at Jaemin with a confused expression on his face, “No! No! Absolutely not, I like you a lot and I am not afraid.” Mark scratched his neck, “It’s just, uh, how do I say this.”

 

“Take your time.” Jaemin took Mark’s hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“You know how my mom is extremely sick right?” Jaemin nodded with a sad expression, “I spend most of my money on her medication and the past few months I haven't been able to pay my rent on time and the person renting the apartment finally got sick of it.” Tears threatened to fall from Mark's eyes, “They are kicking me out and now I don't know where to live.” He choked out, immediately burying his face into Jaemin's shoulder as his arms wrapped around the younger's waist, the younger rubbed circles onto Mark's back as he sobbed.

 

“You know, you can always stay with me?” 

 

“W-What?” 

 

“Yeah! Move in with me! It was always our plan in high school, so why not.” Jaemin smiled and a second later he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Mark mumbled a lot of nonsense through his sobs and Jaemin just responded with laughter.

 

After a while of sitting there Mark agreed on moving in with Jaemin, his apartment has always been bigger than Mark's and because they are on the verge of dating, it was a good start for the both of them. They went back to work and finished their shift, Jaemin went to Mark's desk after he was done.

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

“Hmm?” Mark hummed in response, “Think about what?”

 

“If we already should move some of your stuff, your house is closer than mine, we could already move your clothes.” Jaemin leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, “But it is on you to say.”

 

And so they went to Mark's apartment and raided his entire closet, plus other small things that could still fit into the car. They put the boxes of clothes in Jaemin's bedroom and then got dinner, they talked about what things Mark wanted to take from his apartment, as there were some things he could leave behind but others he would die without. 

 

They returned the next day to get the rest of the stuff Mark wanted to take with him, Jaemin kept pointing at certain furniture pieces but Mark would always remind him that not all of the stuff in the apartment was his.

 

“But that couch is so nice!” Jaemin whined, “Think about all the memories!” 

 

“But I didn't buy it, Jaemin. It was already here when I first moved in and you know that.”

 

“Fine.” Jaemin huffed out, he got off the couch and took the blanket that was laid upon it in his arms, “But I am taking this with me.”

 

“Again not mine!” Mark said when Jaemin walked passed him, “That's 'cause I bought it!” Jaemin yelled back once he was out of the apartment. Mark, who was still standing in the living room shook his head with a smile. He looked around him one last time before he walked out of the apartment he had lived in for two years. He was twenty-three when he began to live here, twenty-four and a half when he started to pay his rent late and twenty-five when he got kicked out, but he also moved in with the love of his life. 

 

He walked to the car where Jaemin was waiting on him, without any hesitation Mark looped his arm around Jaemin's waist and pressed a kiss against the brown-haired boy's lips. With a giggle, they parted and Mark put his forehead against Jaemin's.

 

“I love you, Na Jaemin, I love you a lot.”

 

“I love you too, Mark Lee, I love you a lot.”

 

“Would you do me the honors and be my boyfriend?”

 

With a soft hit on the chest and a giggle escaping Jaemin’s lips, he told Mark his answer, “Yes.”

 

And with that those unspoken words were finally spoken out loud.

  
  


-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was enjoyable, I certainly loved writing it.
> 
> If you would like to leave something or talk to me, here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/risingsun_xuxi)  
> and my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnnyluvr420)


End file.
